


mindless animals

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: For years, they've done all but said it. Now, it might be their last chance to do something about it. (It's baby's first smut, for Deduetober / Fictober).





	mindless animals

It was, they suspected, their last night in Garreg Mach. Dimitri and Dedue had been up late into the night, reminiscing with the others from their former class. They had talked about days that had been, that might have been, and that - if they truly ended the war on this march - could possibly yet be. As always, Dedue escorted the king back to his spartan chambers. And as always, Dimitri had invited him in. They spent those last few moments of each night reviewing the day, preparing for the morning, and checking in. But tonight, the nostalgic mood still lingered in Dimitri’s heart.

“I just can’t help but wonder what we would be like if I wasn’t…” Dimitri sighed. “You know. The king. If we were just two people. Two friends.”

Dedue crossed his arms, running his eyes up and down his liege's body, almost as if he were sizing him up. He then raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to know, Dimitri?”

“Of course!” he replied earnestly. “I want to know everything about you, surely you know that by now.”

Dedue stood, and for the first time it dawned on him just how massive his friend had gotten. Did he normally slouch? Just how tall was he? His broad shoulders seemed to block out the moonlight as Dedue pulled shut the curtains. The sheer shift in presence that he put on was overwhelming.

“Then get on your knees,” he growled curtly, eyes locked in a battle of wills. Dimitri’s hand was on his sword hilt, but that didn’t stop Dedue from walking closer. The king stepped back slowly, but that only seemed to egg his guardian on. He grasped his wrist, pushing him back into the wall, lips dangerously close to Dimitri’s, staring deeper into his blue eye.

“I said, get on your knees.” Dimitri, feeling all the willpower drain out of him, complied.

Dedue loosened his grip on Dimitri’s sword hand, and reached down to gently kiss it. Dimitri felt his face grow red, looking up at Dedue with surprise.

“If we were just two friends,” Dedue purred softly, “I would have taken you to bed after our night at the goddess tower.” He let the hand go, stroking Dimitri’s chin, a mischief making smile softly taking over his face. “If we were just two friends, I would have begged you to let me take you again and again, every single night of this war.”

Dimitri didn’t know what to say to that, so he reached for Dedue’s face and kissed him. It was not a sweet first kiss, but a hungry one. Two desperate souls, who had been starving so long, watching each other’s every move with need. The knight had his king pinned against the wall; the rough cool stone digging into his back juxtaposing with the smooth, warm body pressing against him urgently. Dedue’s hand pulling down his hair; Dimitri’s hands pawing at Dedue’s chest. Dedue allowed himself to get lost in his king’s thick blonde mane, fingers combing through it, holding him close as he could. No sooner had they surfaced for air than Dimitri turned his lips to Dedue’s neck, leaving sharp, furious nips that left the larger man groaning, tugging gently on Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri continued leaving his teeth marks on his retainer’s neck, letting one hand wander slowly down, leaning away from the wall and into Dedue’s body, letting his hand gently brush against Dedue’s thigh…

When the knight moaned, pressing his head against Dimitri’s, it was the king’s turn to attack. Having taken him off guard, Dimitri shoved, using his bulk to knock Dedue down to the ground. He straddled him, feeling his best friend’s erection against his thighs, grinning like a wild beast. They’d been dreaming about this for years, regardless of what they had failed to say to each other. It was hard not to take such pleasure in the chase.

“Oh, maybe you could have me on my knees, if we were two normal men,” Dimitri toyed with Dedue’s earring, giving it a gentle pull just to see how he would respond. “But surely a knight must bend a knee to the king, no?” Dedue gasped slightly, encouraging Dimitri to pull harder. “But if this is what you really want, feel free to come and get it.

Dedue had never been so eager to answer a command from his king. He writhed under Dimitri’s grip, cursing the Fodlan goddess for his inhuman strength, desperately trying to escape the pincers that were Dimitri’s strong hands on his wrists. He bucked his hips wildly, trying to topple him from his position atop him, only resulting in his cock brushing against Dimitri, leaving him with the faintest hint of a whine. Dimitri squeezed him with his thighs, letting one hand free to touch Dedue’s waistband. He let his fingers run along Dedue’s Adonis muscles, admiring his dark skin in the candlelight. He paused for a moment, smiling. It was enough of a pause to give Dedue a chance to break free.

Though neither of them had particularly excelled at grappling in their training, this match was one of a whole other kind. Limbs wrapped around each other, mouths reaching for every inch of each other’s skin, and then, conspicuously, the sound of cloth tearing, as Dimitri’s freakish strength gave him another chance to break ahead. Dedue felt the cool night air meet his bare back as the shirt he’d been wearing tore away. Dimitri’s blue eye raked over his skin, looking for all the world like a man possessed, and for a moment, Dedue paused.

Were they really going to go at it like this, like mindless animals? Dedue pushed down the gentle memories of his past lovers. This was Dimitri, his mad beast king. By the end of the month, they may well be dead. Of course they were. Suddenly, Dimitri was at his breast, kissing one nipple while running a gloved finger over the other. He shuddered, reaching for the buttons on Dimitri’s shirt. Dedue, at least, was a gentleman. Slowly, he took it button by button, stopping to revel in the low moans of Dimitri attached to his chest, enjoying the sharp and wet kisses the boar king had to offer to him. He pulled Dimitri’s shirt away, and took the opportunity to offer the same to him.

Where Dimitri’s kisses were manic, Dedue’s were slow and reverent. Where Dimitri had relished in mixing pleasure and pain, Dedue focused on the ecstatic. He took one nipple gently in his mouth, let his tongue draw dainty shapes on it. One hand supported his weight, the other reached into Dimitri’s pants, and gently stroked his cock. DImitri’s head hung back, a sigh escaping his lips. He could feel the king’s nails digging into his back, drawing raised red lines and Dedue stoked him and ran warm kisses down his chest. He shivered under the sensation, going lower down the other man’s torso, lingering longer around his abdomen. When he looked back up, Dimitri had pulled his hands away from Dedue.

“Does this please His Majesty? Watching his servant do his work?”

Dimitri pushed Dedue away, leaving him, for a moment, hurt. Only when Dimitri pulled off what remained of his clothes, standing above him, did Dedue realise he was mistaken. Dimitri grabbed Dedue by his topknot, that monstrous smile on his face. “This will,” he purred in response, pushing Dedue’s face onto his cock.

They both moaned; the king at the warm, soft tongue wrapping around his length, Dedue at the feeling of a dick reaching for his throat. As when they began, there was no sentiment in the moment, Dedue desperately held onto Dimitri’s ass, squeezing tight as his face was fucked. Dimitri pushed hard at the back of his neck, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. Dedue responded kind, bobbing eagerly into each thrust, groaning deeply as tears welled in his eyes.

“You’ve always been so good to me, Dedue,” Dimitri whispered, voice strained. “Given me everything I’ve ever needed, ever wanted.” His grip on Dedue’s hair tightened, his hips jerking. “When this is all over, I promise, I’ll…” Dimitri yanked on Dedue’s hair, pulling him away from his cock, letting it spray all over his face. His cum dripped down Dedue’s cheeks, freckling a face already dripping with drool from sucking Dimitri’s cock.

For his own part, Dimitri lingered, arm holding him against the wall, hand stroking Dedue’s face.

“Your Majesty,” Dedue asked, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “Are we truly friends?”

Dimitri laughed, coming down to where Dedue knelt on the floor. Limbs shaky, he began to wipe the cum from the knight’s face, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Of course we are,” he murmured.

“Then, friend… I think it’s my turn.” Glee shone in green eyes, and both knight and king smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy guess who has never published porn before
> 
> I live for this ship's unhealthy codependenc dynamic
> 
> prompts post-timeskip / mindless


End file.
